Aftermath
by Flame31
Summary: After Apocolypse a new student comes to the institute. Mix this with the FOH and an old enemy of my OC and you've got Aftermath. This chapter-Party and a dead girl.
1. Viktor With A K

Hello everybody, I'm Caesar. This story is all about my OC Blade but to the farthest of my knowledge he isn't a Gary-Stu. This first chapter was also used in the first chapter of a different story of mine that kept getting deleted. I regret to inform the readers that I will not be reposting that story. Also here is the dialog key. I will only be putting it up in this chapter so pay attention.  
  
Blah-thoughts ^Blah^-Telepathy "Blah"-Talking  
  
VIKTOR WITH A K  
  
A boy with bright red hair wearing a pair of baggy, worn, and ripped pants and a red T-shirt stood out in the rain along with about 15 other people. Without warning another group of people walked up, weapons drawn. "Hey Mark, how are you. I mean just last week you shot your best friend," said the boy.  
  
"Shut-up Blade, you know it was an accident."  
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that Shadow is laying back at the warehouse dying. And it's all your fault."  
  
"I SAID SHUT-UP YOU MUTIE FREAK!" Mark yelled.  
  
"You know what Mark," said Blade, "I'm tired of talking to you, now get out of here before we have to make you."  
  
"That sounds like a challenge," said Mark.  
  
"That's cause it is, now let's fight." With a swift movement Blade pulled out two daggers. His teammates did the same, pulling out everything from knives to bike chains. With a yell Blade and Mark charged at each other, their friends following. Mark lunged at Blade, his knife being caught by one of Blade's daggers. Blade tried to stab him but Mark dodged it. After about 10 minutes of parried attacks Blade decided to try something new. He ran back and sheathed his weapons.  
  
"Hey you chicken," Mark yelled, "where you going." Just as he said that Blade turned around and started running at him full speed. Mark stood there ready to block any attack given. Then without warning Blade dropped down and slid under Mark's legs feet first. As he slid under he grabbed Mark's legs causing him to fall. Blade then hopped up, relieved that the road was wet enough to do perform that stunt. He jumped on top of Mark pressing his dagger to the back of Mark's neck.  
  
"Ya, give up or do you have a death wish," said Blade. He then felt a fist connect with his face and a knife in his stomach. He yelled out in pain. As he fell to the ground he sliced his opponent with his dagger. A dark skinned boy ran over to him and cracked the nose of Blade's attacker.  
  
"Blade, are you OK!?" the boy said.  
  
"Dex, that you?" said Blade and then everything went black. ~Dream/flashback~  
  
Mark is holding a gun. "THAT'S IT, EITHER YOU GUYS SURRENDER OR I'LL BLOW ALL YOUR BRAINS OUT!"  
  
"Well then you better just blow our brains out cause we ain't surrendering." The voice came from a tall kid with dark brown hair.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want then here you go." At that Mark pulled the trigger and a bullet plowed into the kid's shoulder.  
  
"SHADOW!" shouted Blade. Rage consumed him and he felt a searing pain in his head and burning in his hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. His hands where engulfed in flames and fire was shooting everywhere. It was coming out of his hands...No, I must be hallucinating!he thought to himself. But he wasn't and the pain would not cease. Soon fire consumed the street and he blacked out.  
  
~End Dream~ Blade woke with a start. He was back in the gang's headquarters/home, an old abandoned warehouse. "Oh good your up," said Dex, "I'll go get Alex."  
  
"Wait!" Blade yelled after him, "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Dex inquired.  
  
"I mean did we win?" said Blade  
  
"But of course," said Dex smugly, "We always do." And with that he walked over to a blond haired kid standing in the corner and whispered something to him. The kid made his way over to Blade stepping around a couple kids with various different wounds. They were all laying on mattress' on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Blade," the boy said, "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Like crap Alex, like crap."  
  
"Well I suppose you would after getting stabbed in the stomach. Good thing it was a shallow wound." Alex said.  
  
"How long was I out for?" asked Blade.  
  
"I'd say...about 3 days," said Alex, "Well at least it gave you time to recover."  
  
"I dreamed about last week again," said Blade.  
  
"You did? Well it was a pretty scary day, I mean one minute your standing there and the next minute your hair turns bright red, and your shootin' fire everywhere, and your eyes man, they were such a bright red it was like staring into pure rage," Alex said as he examined Blade's wound. Alex had read every medical book he could get his hand's on and was the gang's resident doctor while Dex was a technical genius. He had actually made a computer out of scratch and managed to hook them up with free internet access. Blade's gang was made up of a bunch of kids who lived on the streets. They were called the Bladerunners and Blade was their leader. They were pretty well known especially for their expertise in thevery. "Well, it looks like your going to be OK," he said, "Just try to avoid getting stabbed for at least one week. Just one week is that so much to ask?" Alex mumbled as he walked off. Suddenly there was yelling and what sounded like fighting outside.  
  
"Slice!" Blade yelled to a girl in the corner, "quick go see what happened!" Slice grabbed a knife out of her belt and ran outside. After three minutes of her not returning Blade was getting nervous. Slice was one of his best fighters, she should have been able to take out whoever was outside. Blade decided to check things out. Alex, who had known him for years, knew exactly what he was thinking so he brought over a wheelchair. Blade sat on it and went to go check out what had happened along with his friends Fang and Kwan. He wheeled himself outside and saw Slice, along with Blade's two guards Mac and Haunt struggling against two people, a girl with red hair and an old man in a wheel chair. Blade summoned his powers and shot a stream of fire at the red head knocking her down. "Who the heck are you people and what are you doing here!" Blade yelled.  
  
"I am Proffesor Charles Xavier and I've come to talk to you about your powers," the man said.  
  
"Fang, Kwan," Blade said, "bring these guys inside, and Slice do me a favor and help Mac and Haunt keep guard for a while." Slice nodded her agreement and walked away. The proffesor followed Fang and Kwan inside as did the red head. "So what do you know about my powers?" Blade asked when they were inside.  
  
"Well Viktor, I run a school, a school for people like you with special gifts," said the proffesor.  
  
"Basically what your saying is that you run a school for mutants," Blade said, "and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am a telepath Viktor, which means that I can read minds," said Xavier, "I also have a machine that detects mutants."  
  
"So what do you want from me?" Blade asked.  
  
"I want to offer you a chance to develop your powers, learn to control them," said the professor.  
  
"And how can you do that?"  
  
"Well, at my school I teach my students to control their powers through training exercises and things like that," said the professor.  
  
"You want me to join your school?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said the professor.  
  
"Give me a couple minutes to think about it," said Blade. And at that he went and conversed with his gang. Ten minutes later he came back. "I'll be there in three months , I have to settle things here first," said Blade.  
  
"Understood," said Xavier, "would you like some one to pick you up?"  
  
"No, just give the address to Dex before you leave," said Blade as he wheeled away.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Do you like it? I hope so. I'll be updating soon. 


	2. Motocyles, statues, and burning bushes

Hey everyone, here's the second chapter. It takes place exactly three months after the first chapter. And it has occurred to me that I never really gave a character bio so here goes: Name: Viktor Dusker (isnt real name. i'll explain later)  
  
Codename: Blaze  
  
Nickname: Blade  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Place of Birth: Doesnt know  
  
Nationality: doesnt know  
  
Race: Caucasion  
  
Power: He can create fire and melt things with his hands. Very different from Amara's powers though cause while she can do stuff like melt rocks and jump in magma and stuff he would blow the rocks apart and burn to death if he tried that.  
  
Specifics of Power: When he uses his powers his iris' turn red and his hands become engulfed in flames. He can create either balls of fire or streams of fire. And his powers are also triggered by extreme anger. When they emerge because of the anger they are 5x stronger and he cant control them. Eventually he will pass out and regain control.  
  
Strength:He is and excellent street and knife fighter. He is also a bit of a daredevil especially with his (stolen)motocycle, which can come in handy.  
  
Weakness: He cant swim, and at times he cant control his powers. Also sometimes his nausua problems disrupt his concentration.  
  
Health Problems (if any): Suffers from cronic nasua but doesn't let it show well at least he tries not to  
  
Mental Problems (if any): if this counts he has a VERY BAD TEMPER!  
  
Biography: He was found outside an orphanage when he was a couple days old and since he had no name he was given the name Viktor Dusker. At the orphanage he met Lance Alvers and they became very good friends. When he was 10 he ran away from the orphanage and eventually ended up in NYC. Viktor started a gang with some friends he met there. The gang was called the Bladerunners and soon became a feared gang. They delt drugs, stole like there was no tomarrow and were involved in many gang wars. But the one thing about them is that they never hurt innocent people. His best friend Mark got tired of following orders from Viktor and broke away and started his own gang. They are frequently trying to kill members of the Bladerunners.  
  
Relatives:none  
  
Team (X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, or neither): He lives at the X-Men's mansion but only because he is trying to control his powers better. Otherwise he would be with the Brotherhood.  
  
Rivals:Scott, Jean, Pyro (humerous rivalry not hating each other.)  
  
Friends: Lance, Toad, Fred, Rogue, Wanda, Tabby, Pietro, Remy and at times Kurt and Kitty  
  
Mental attachment to an item (i.e. Gambit and his cards): He is very attached to the two daggers that he uses for fighting and always carries them around.  
  
Appearance: He is about Lance's height and weight. His hair looks like he dyed it red but it is actually part of his mutation. And it is styled in messy spikes. His eyes are normally green and he has many scars on his stomach, chest, arms, and legs from gang fights. He also has and X shaped scar on each of his palms to show that he is the leader of the Bladerunners.  
  
Clothes: He only has one set of clothes because he wont let Xavier buy anything from him. He wears black, baggy, worn, and ripped pants and a red T-Shirt. He also has a raggy black trench coat.  
  
Battle Costume: same as regular  
  
Eyes: Green normally, red when using powers.  
  
Sexual Preference: Straight  
  
Love interest (if any):Tabby  
  
Personality: He keeps to himself unless he is around his good friends. He isnt very trusting and doesnt like to be bothered.  
  
Good at: Fighting  
  
Bad at: Swimming, working computers, and working cell phones.  
  
Any kind of addiction to drugs: (Y/N) (name of drug(s))Cigarettes  
  
Any kind of talent of ability that does not involve his or her power: He is an amazing street fighter and fighter with his dagger and he is a pretty good thief, not as good as Gambit but pretty good.  
  
Grades in school or Career: They stink because he hardly ever goes. Also he has a lot of trouble understanding stuff because he only went to school until he was ten.  
  
Fears: Drowning, cats and death of friends  
  
How did their powers manifest: One of his friends was shot by a member of Mark's gang during a fight and he got really angry and his powers manifested but he couldn't control them and burned down the whole block before passing out.  
  
Currently living: Xavier Mansion but he doesnt fight for them unless he feals like it. He fights his own side gang battles.  
  
Where do they stand on the subject of living together with humans: He doesnt really care what humans do.  
  
Ok now that that's done with here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Proffesor Xavier had called all the students to the foyer. "Ahh, good your all here, our new student is coming today and I wish for you all to be here to welcome him."  
  
"Don't you always?" Rogue muttered.  
  
"What was that Rogue?"  
  
"Nothing Professor."  
  
"Well anyway as I said our new student is coming and I wish for all of you to be welcoming and tolerant," a loud noise that was followed by an even louder curse was heard outside, "that must be him now." The door opened and Blade, wearing wornout, ripped, baggy, black pants with a red t-shirt, stepped in. He was limping slightly and had a couple cuts on his face.  
  
"Uhh that statue outside, how much did it cost?" he asked.  
  
"A lot," Logan said gruffly. He walked over to the kid and looked out the window noticing a wreck motocyle implanted into the statue in the driveway. "That bike yours?"  
  
"The brakes really aren't made to stop at high speeds," said Blade. Logan looked like he was going to slice him into itty bitty pieces and feed them to Sabretooth. Thankfully the Proffesor said something before he did.  
  
"Would one of you care to show Viktor to his room?" The Proffesor looked around but upon seeing no volunteers he said, "Scott, why don't you show our new student to his room."  
  
"Yes Professor, of course I will!" said Scott in his excited, obedient, I- love-the-Proffesor voice. He then proceded to walk up the stairs with Blade following close behind. "This is your room," he said opening up the door to reveal an incredibly nice room.  
  
"Awesome, this is were I'm sleeping?"  
  
"Yup, dinner's in about five minutes, don't be late, ohh and," he said looking at Blade's clothes, "might want to change first." Scott then walked out of the room leaving him to unpack.  
  
"Damn people callin' me Viktor," he muttered as he opened his knapsack. Inside was a couple packs of cigarettes, a lighter, some beer, a raggy old black trenchcoat, and last but not least his prized possessions, two daggers attached to a belt. He quickly put them on and threw a pack of cigarettes and the lighter into his pants pocket. Then he searched the room for a loose floorboard and when he found one he stashed the remaining packs of cigarettes and the beer in it.  
  
He walked out of the room but not it the direction of the stairs, instead he went to explore the other rooms. He finally found one that wasn't locked and went inside. "Must be that Scott kid's room." Searching through the draws he found a giant wad of money in one. He quickly pocketed it and walked out. This time he walked down the stairs and went to the dining room.  
  
"Hello Viktor, I trust that you found your room to be satisfying," said the Proffersor.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty nice."  
  
"Well why don't you tell us about yourself while we eat," the Proffesor said as Viktor sat down.  
  
"Well first of all the name is Blade not Viktor and my freakshow power is creating fire and melting things with my hand," said Blade, "Who are you people?" Everyone introduced themselves and gave a brief description of their powers except Rogue, Blade noticed this and asked, "So goth, what's your power?"  
  
"The names Rogue and you can figure my power out on your own," Rogue then got up and walked out of the room. Blade didn't seem to care and preceded to load up his plate with food.  
  
Dinner ended quickly and since there was school the next day everyone went to bed. Blade walked out onto the balcony in his room and lit himself a cigarette, he saw a car pull into the driveway and three people get out. Looking down he saw that the ground was too far down for him to jump so instead he jumped onto the tree in front of his window and then jumped to the ground. Blade walked over to them. The three saw him and said hi. "You mus be da new kid," said one, "Da names Remy, Remy LeBeau, dis here is Tabby and da one ova dere burnin da bushes is St. John." (a/n: Pyro's name is actually pronounced Sinjin)  
  
"I'm Blade, you guys live here too?"  
  
"Yeah but we were out partying and this new club," said Tabby, "Maybe you could come with us some time."  
  
"I highly doubt it, cramped spaces with lots of people ain't my thing."  
  
"Ohh, too bad, hey is that your motocyle?!" she asked noticing the ruined statue.  
  
"Well what's left of it is, how I survived that crash is a mystery to me," said Blade.  
  
"Mon amis, we be missin our cerfew an da Prof. ain't gunna be too 'appy 'bout dat." All four of them quickly went inside and snuck into their bedrooms. When Blade layed down onto his bed he couldn't fall asleep so he got up and jumped out the window again.  
  
He went down to the statue and spent the next hour dislodging his bike it. The bike actually wasn't as damaged as it looked. Blade wheeled it into the garage and tried to lift the bike into the back of Scott's car. Finally he gave up and hotwired Scott's car and drove into town.  
  
After looking around for a while he finally found one. A perfect motocyle with flames on the side. "Jackpot!" Blade exclaimed. He parked Scott's car and walked over to the bike. Just then the owner of the bike walked over.  
  
"What the hell you lookin' at kid!?"  
  
"Your hideously ugly face, what else?" The other people that had gathered around started laughing making the guys face go bright red.  
  
"Your gunna pay for that one you little punk!" He advanced on Blade with his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Hold up a sec pudgy, before you attempt to knock my lights out I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What kinda deal?" the man asked looking interested.  
  
"Well if I win I get your bike, but if I lose then you get this car," he said pointing to Scott's covertable.  
  
"Alright, deal," said the man and then he lunged at Blade. Blade quickly stepped to the side and hit him in the back of the head as he passed. Then he swiftly grabbed the guy by the shoulder and cracked him in the jaw. The biker fell to the ground unconscious. Just then the guys friends attacked. Blade couldn't fight them all, I mean there had to be at least 10. So he took on as many as he could but was still getting the crap kicked out of him. Just then there was an explosion and Blade saw Tabby standing over some unconscious bikers.  
  
"Hey Slim you look like you could use some help," she said. Blade glared at her for stepping in but realized that she was right. He got up and took the key to the motocyle from the biker, whose name he had figured out was Jim.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he hopped on the bike. Blade started up the bike and sped back to the institute.  
  
"Don't mention it," Tabby said in a bewildered voice. "Hey is that Scott's car!?" She hopped in and turned the keys that were still in the ignition and let out a giant hell before speeding off.  
  
Well I hope that you liked the chapter sorry it took so long to post. Well please review, and if you flame me I'll pretend for a whole two seconds that I give a damn. 


	3. On My Own, Here We Go

Here's the chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it but first I need to post my disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely everything, the X-Men, the WB absolutely everything...well maybe I'll get it for my birthday.  
  
On My Own, Here We Go  
  
Blade woke up the next day and stood in front of the mirror to survey the damage that he had sustained last night. His right eye was swollen shut and he had various cuts and bruises on his face as well as the rest of his body. Well, I look like I'm going to win the Miss USA contest...not. He really didn't feel like going to school so instead he went back to bed. *BAMF* Blade jumped upon seeing someone teleport into his room. He reached for the daggers at his belt. "Vait, vait eets me Kurt. Zee blue guy. I just came to vake you up, zee bus vill be here in a second. Damn mein fruend vhat happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing," Blade said putting his daggers back in his belt, "Do I really have to go to school?"  
  
"Ja, man zee proffesors' orders," Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "So grab your coat and lets go." Kurt bamfed out of the room. Blade walked over to the closet and pulled out his trench coat, slowly putting it on. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it looked brushed and walked downstairs. He headed straight for the garage not wanting to deal with Xavier. As he hopped on his motorcycle Tabby walked in and hopped on behind him. Blade cringed at the contact but then figuring that he owed her he drove to school.  
  
Rogue was not having a good day. She missed the bus and then was going to catch a ride with Kitty because Logan had taken her license away for not attending a danger room session. But she was sick today with the flu along with Scott and Jean. To top it all off it was about 30 degrees out and she had to walk. Starting down the road she began to plot the murder of the bus driver who had left without her. "Bonjour chere," said a familiar arrogant voice. Rogue groaned as she turned around to see Remy pull up on his motorcycle. "Chere, you look cold why don you let Remy give you a ride?" Rogue looked at him glaring daggers but realized that she was freezing and would rather hurt her pride then get frostbite.  
  
"Fahn swamp rat, Ah'll take the damn ride, but if you trah anything Ah swear Ah'll kill you." She hopped on the bike and Remy smiled at her threat knowing that she wouldn't go through with it. Rogue reluctantly wrapped her arms around Remy and they sped off towards the school.  
  
"Whoo-hoo, that was awesome Slim we got to do it again sometime," Tabby yelled as Blade parked the bike. He looked quite annoyed that she was screaming and yelling but he bit his tongue. Lance had seen Tabby get off the bike and walked over.  
  
"Yo Tabby have you seen Kitty?"  
  
"Oh hey Lance, no Kitty's home with the flu, why don't you go visit her?" Lance looked terrified at the thought of having to go to the mansion. "Don't worry Rocky, Wolverine took off this morning so the only one you'll have to worry about is Scott and he's sick in bed," Tabby said noticing his frightened look. "Oh by the way this is the new guy Blade," said Tabby gesturing towards him.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Lance, Lance Alvers," said Lance extending his hand towards Blade. Upon hearing what he said Blade raised his eyebrows looking both surprised and scared at the mention of the name.  
  
"What's the matter Slim," Tabby asked noticing his reaction.  
  
"Nothing, I've got to go get my schedule from the office, later." Blade turned around and walked away leaving a bewildered Lance and Tabby.  
  
"Well, later Lance and remember sick people like soup so don't you dare set foot in that house without some," Tabby said smiling as she walked into school.  
  
Blade was sitting in his 3rd period math class with no idea what his teacher was talking about. He had given up trying to understand within the first 10 minutes so he took out a pair of headphones that he had found in the locker that was given to him and turned them on. Nirvana, he thought to himself, not bad. As he listened to the music he thought about how much he hated this school and being stuck here listening to this lady drone on about something to do with triangles. Blade looked up to see his teacher standing over him. Slowly taking off his headphones he stared back at her.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why you are listening to music in the middle of my class!?" Mrs. Harkens asked sounding very aggravated. Just then the bell rang and Blade dashed out of the classroom. He walked over to his locker and grabbed his coat. Then he walked down the hall and out the door towards the parking lot. Just as he was walking over to his motorcycle Lance came up and punched him in the nose. A look of intense pain spread over Blade's face as blood started to run freely from his nose.  
  
"Guess you figured out who I was huh?"  
  
"What did you think that I'd forget who you were after you betrayed me. I swear Viktor I've waited seven years and now I'll finally have my revenge!" Lance took another swing at Blade. Because of his swollen eye it was hard for him to see the punch so he was nailed again just over the eye. "I trusted you Viktor, you said that we'd both get out of that hellhole but in the end you ran off saving your own skin instead of coming back for me!" Lance tried to punch Blade again but he was able to block it.  
  
"Lance, that was years ago, I was ten freakin years old man. I'm sorry I didn't come back but I needed to get out of there. Ok I'm sorry!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING YOU BASTARD!!!" In a rage Lance kept swinging at Blade and he was landing the punches. He finally stopped and Blade looked at him. Feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood Blade started to sway back and forth. He fainted and fell to the ground. Lance turned around and walked over to his jeep leaving Blade a bloody mess on the school parking lot.  
  
Kurt was looking at his history test on World War II. He tried to remember different dates but was drawing a blank. I probably should have studied, and I would have if Xavier hadn't assigned extra danger room session and thanks to him I'm going to fail. Kurt was able to remember the answers to about half the questions but he had to guess on the others. When the bell rang he got up and turned in his paper knowing that he had failed. As he walked down the hallway Amanda came up to him.  
  
"Kurt what's the matter?"  
  
"I just failed zee history test," he said, "I vould have studied except zee professor assigned extra danger room sessions! I svear ve're just teenagers vhy can't he cut us some slack vonce in vhile!" Amanda looked at him sympathetically and hugged him. "Well why don't we go out for dinner tonight and take your mind off of it, it is Friday?"  
  
"Zat sounds great, I'll pick at eight, ok?"  
  
"Sure Kurt, I'll see you then," said Amanda as she kissed him on the cheek and walked to her class.  
  
Tabitha had seen Blade walk out of school and decided to see what was up. Before she left she went to ask Amara to tell her math teacher that she was sick. When she got to the parking lot she saw Blade lying in a pool of blood. She ran over and checked for a pulse. He did so she tried to wake him up. After ten minutes he finally came to. "Shit Blade, what happened?"  
  
"Ohhh, the biker guy Jim jumped me with some of his buddies, I guess they ran off," Blade said as he struggled to get to his feet. "Look I'm gunna get out of here, I'll see you later," he said after a couple of minutes. He walked over to his bike and drove off. This is not good, Blade thought to himself, I didn't expect to see Lance and now he wants to murder me, and the sad part is that I don't blame him  
  
Well there you go folks the next chapter in the story. Please review the story even if you are flaming it because I haven't been getting reviews and am thinking of discontinuing the story. 


	4. Jack the Ripper Style

Yes, it's been two months since I updated. I'm very sorry but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The true storyline starts in this chapter and I hope you like it. Well here you go:  
  
Jack the Ripper Style  
  
A month had passed since Blade had arrived at the institute and things really hadn't changed. He was constantly being sentenced to various chores for missing Danger Room sessions but he really didn't care. Wolverine hated his guts, but his relationship with Rogue seemed to have improved. He had helped her sneak out of the house a couple times so her opinion of him had heightened to the we-are-still-not-friends-but-I-can-tolerate-you level. As for Tabby, well that was confusing, very confusing. But Blade was really upset about what had happened with Lance, upset and pissed off. And to top it all off he had been suspended from school already for cutting classes or some crap like that. And the future was not looking bright.  
  
Rogue was all set, Tonight's gunna be great, she though to herself. The adults had gone to a conference in Spain about the mutant "crisis" so the kids had the mansion all to themselves. Since Scott and Jean were in charge and a bit more cautious then last time so Rogue and the others had concocted a plan. She was in charge of slipping sleeping pills into Scott and Jean's drinks in order to knock them out for the night. Going onto the balcony she signaled to Kurt that she had been successful with her mission. She used the Small Soldiers technique, catapulting sleeping pills into their drinks as they watched a movie. Kurt signaled back and Rogue went inside to get ready for the party. She changed from her workout clothes into her regular black skirt, leggings, combat boots, halter-top and green see-through shirt and of course her ever present gloves. Looking in the mirror she applied her purple make-up to her face and stepped back to see how she looked. I don't look half bad, she thought to herself, nodding her head. This party should be interesting seeing as just about every kid in Bayville is coming, she thought as she walked downstairs to prepare for the party.  
  
At 10:00 the party was in full swing at the Institute. The mansion was packed with drunk, high teenagers. Blade, who wasn't much of a party person, stood in a corner quietly sipping a bottle of beer. He watched as Jamie grabbed a beer while no one was looking. Blade's conscience got the best of him and he went over towards him. "Here, have a soda instead," said Blade as he grabbed the beer from Jamie and handed him a Coke. Jamie reluctantly took the soda and headed to the couch to sit down. Blade went upstairs to his room and sat on the railing on the balcony with his feet dangling over. Balancing himself so that he wouldn't fall Blade lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Just then someone came into his room and sat on the railing next to him. Blade looked over and saw that it was Lance. He lit up another cigarette and handed it to Lance. "Can you still do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Lance asked.  
  
"That thing where you would fall headfirst out of a window and then latch your feet on the windowsill at the last second."  
  
"I dunno," said Lance, "lets find out!" Suddenly Lance fell off the railing but just like when he was a little kid he managed to hook his feet between the bars. Laughing Lance looked up at Blade, "I guess I still can!" Blade laughed and pulled Lance back up.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened Lance," Blade said his look turning serious.  
  
"Yeah...I know, come on man lets go back downstairs."  
  
"What, you can't bear to be away from your beloved Kitty?"  
  
"Shut-up"  
  
Wanda was standing against a wall talking to Rogue. They had spent most of the night trying to get the DJ that Kurt had hired to play some decent rock music but the guy had basically laughed in their faces. So now they were forced to stand and listened to the crappy dance music that was playing. "Hey Sheila, wanna dance?" asked St. John walking up to Wanda. Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I won't burn anything, I promise!"  
  
"Rogue, you mind?" asked Wanda. Rogue smiled and shook her head as she watched Wanda be led off to the dance floor. The house was really crowded so Rogue decided to take a walk outside. She walked outside and laid on the grass looking up at the moon.  
  
"Beautiful ain it chere?" Rogue sat up and saw Remy sit next to her.  
  
"Wadda you want Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Chere, Remy is wounded, Remy come out here to sit wit you and you tink he wants sometin?" he said with a mock look of hurt on his face. Rogue scowled and stood up and walked back inside with Gambit following close behind.  
  
Tabby was on the dance floor, well the living room floor that had been designated as the dance floor, with Pietro. He was the only one who could keep up with her and she with him. Soon the song ended and Tabby told Pietro that she was tired and taking a break. "Ok Tabs, see ya later," said Pietro. Just then a loud scream was heard from outside. Tabby ran to the front door and almost threw up at the sight. Lying on the front steps was a girl whom Tabby recognized as Alison Bell, a mutant listed on Xavier's files. She had a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead and was sliced up Jack the Ripper style. Blade came up behind her and knelt down next to the body. He picked up a Polaroid that was lying next to the body. It was a picture of Alison and scrawled across it was "I'M BAAAACK"  
  
"Snapshot," Blade muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Who?" asked Lance who had pushed his way through the crowd, Kitty following close behind.  
  
"Snapshot, he's a hitman, real name James Spade. He used to be a good friend of mine but well obviously he's not any more.  
  
"You mean Jimmy Spade from the orphanage?" Lance asked with a surprised look on his face, "but he was so...normal."  
  
"Yeah well people change, he certainly did." By then everyone had gathered round the body all with sickened looks across their faces  
  
"I'll go vake Scott and Jean and call zee police," Kurt said gravely and then ported out.  
  
"Ah better clear out all these people," said Rogue.  
  
An hour later the mansion was swarming with police. The Brotherhood had helped Remy clean out all the beer before the cops got there so that they couldn't be charged with drinking under age. "Do you have security cameras?" one of the cops asked.  
  
"Yeah but when we went to go look at the tapes they were all static, no picture," Jean answered. She had called the professor and informed him of what happened. He unfortunately could not come home due to problems at the airport. He would be stuck in Spain for a couple weeks, as would everyone else. All the students were scared, thinking that they might be next. The police soon left saying that they would contact them as soon as they knew anything.  
  
No one had slept that night and everyone was downstairs by 6:00, either eating breakfast or watching TV. The Brotherhood had slept over, not wanting to go to their house and find a dead body on their doorsteps. To calm their nerves they had all decided to go see a movie at the Bayville Theater. They were seeing Shrek 2, hoping that a comedy would lighten the mood.  
  
Fred had walked outside to get the newspaper to check the movie showtimes he stood out their in shock. "Uhhh guys, you might wanna come outside." Everyone, curious to see what was happening walked outside and they too stood there in shock. Outside the gates of the mansion were a ton of news vans and reporters. The reporters, upon seeing the X-Men, went into a frenzy, trying to get all their hair and makeup done so that they would look good on camera.  
  
"How 'bout we jus look up the showtimes online yo," suggested Toad.  
  
"Good idea," said Scott, turning around and walking inside, the others close behind.  
  
The movie was playing at 10:00 so at 9:30 everyone piled into various cars. The New Mutants had decided to stay home and play video games, along with Kurt and St. John who were both suffering from major hangovers. When they got to the theater they purchased the tickets and literally had to drag Fred away from the snack stand after he purchased two large popcorns and three bags of Twizlers and still wanted more. Everything seemed to be going just fine, until Duncan Matthews and Co. showed up.  
  
Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review. Come on just press that button that says submit review, you know you want to. 


End file.
